Droidness quest Ch2
by Droidness
Summary: The story continues with our heros fending off a group of Restless Armour.


Chapter 2:The Tests of Independents Meanwhile, Aquilla was patiently (but angrily) waiting for his apprentises at the observatory. "Gah! Those two are late yet again"Aquilla yelled. An old celestrian man walked next to Aquilla calmly. "Paitients Aquilla. Knowing Eli, he should have gotten Droid and making they're way here now"said the old man. "Your right, Apus Major...I am just uneasy...letting those two...well Droidness have mortal lives depend on him"Aquilla sighed. Apus Major was the elder and leader of the Celestrians. He started chuckling. "Trust in him Aquilla. Remember, Eli is by his side so trust in him. You know it won't be long before the golden fruit grow and we go to the heavens, so just trust in them."Apus Major. A couple of minutes later, the duo finnaly landed at the observatory where they found they're master. Eli quickly apologized. "Its quite alright. Come we have work to do"Aquilla said. Then began to walk. The two looked at each other confused. "Is it me, or is he feeling happier than usual."Eli asked. "Yeah its weird. Well no point in wasting time about it lets go!"Droidness yelled following after Aquilla. Eli let out a sigh and walked after the two. They later up at a star shaped hole leading down to an area in the mortal world. "I hope you two are ready for today"Aquilla asked "You sound like you have something planned"Droidness said. "Something like that"Aquilla laughed. Then, the three decended to the mortal world to they're designated village Angel Falls, where the water from the water falls cure any desease. It was a peaceful village, despite the low population. "Ahh peaceful as always do you feel the fresh air, Droid?"Eli asked relaxed. "Yeah air. How interresting."Droid replied. He was looking at a girl with blue hair walking twards a small building. Eli sighed. "I got to remember that you always stare at Erinn the inn girl. I keep forgeting you have a crush on her"he said. Droidness was quick to blush. "I do not quit making crap up!"Droidness yelled. Aquilla was laughing. "Alright you two on guard we have work to do" he ordered. The two stood up tall. "Now we must stand guard. Now I see a couple of Gittish soldiers. You must stop them!"Aquilla ordered. The duo looked off in the distance and saw three soldiers from the Gittish Empire. They were skeleton in a yellow suit of armour. "Wow those are some eyes you got Aquilla"Eli said. "Well lets go! no point in sitting around"Droidness yelled. He drew his blade and charged at the undead soldiers. Eli sighed the followed. They hid in the bushes to spy and hear what the soldiers are saying. There were 3 total. They were skeaming to invade the village. "Alright that's the plan you got it you two"said one in red armour. "No I got it boss!"said another in blue armour. The last one was in gold armour. "I don't get it"the last one said. "Listen "Bone for brains" its simple"the red armour started. Droidness jumped out and drew his sword. "I heard off you! Your not getting anywhere close to Angel Falls!"He said. Eli jumped out. "We could've thought of a plan Mr. Hero"Eli muttered. "Well lookie what we have here. A couple of celestrian runts"Said the blue armour "This'll be good excercise"yelled the red armour. "Hmph we'll see about that! Lets go Eli!"Droidness yelled holding his sword out. "Lets do this"Eli yelled the two rushed into battle with Aquilla watching from afar. Minutes later, the duo were victorious in thier battle. The red armour was still alive. Droidness put his foot on him. "Well I wonder who's the runt now"He boasted. "I won't forget this"The red armour yelled. Then the undead armour grabbed Droidness' foot and threw him off. He began to run. "Ha! I guess your the runt after all."the Restless armour yelled. Aquilla decended infront of him. The armour was quick to be scared. "Y-y-your-" "Yes I am Aquilla now die!"Aquilla yelled as he stabbed the armour. "That could've gone better, but regardless you passed your final evaluation!"Aquilla yelled "Final evaluation!"Eli yelled franticly. "So that means we watch over the village ourselves?"Droidness asked. "Exactly. At first I was very uneasy with this decision, but now I feel i have made the right decision...hopefully. So when I return to the Observatory your names will replace mine. Now i have buisness to take care of. I will return"explained Aquilla. Leaving his apprentices to do thier duty as celestrians 


End file.
